Wrong Turns
by Tinuvie
Summary: The Fellowship by some unknown majic find themselves cast into a world of the future, and in time realise truths hidden to those in middle earth, which by doing so find the true nature of their quest.


The fellowship by some unknown magic find themselves cast into a world of the future, and in time realize truths hidden from those in middle earth, which by doing so find the true nature of their quest. Their path will be strange to them, yet not as strange as the companion who may have more to do with their quest than any of them know.

**Wrong Turns**

By Tinuvie

Chapter One

The arguing voices reached her before the strange companions. She was sitting on a large rock, located in some trees on the side of One Tree Hill. When she heard voices speaking in strange accents that she had never heard before in her life, she tried to place them, but found she could not.

"Where are we?"

"How should I know, young Peregrin Took. It you would stop your impudent questioning then I will try to figure out where we are."

"Are we lost Gandalf?"

"We seem to have taken a wrong turn."

She sat up straighter and listened more carefully. The arguing got closer, and a few minutes later, a strange sight met her eyes. Nine companions came through the trees as she stopped and stared at them. A grey Wizard headed the party, followed by two men, an elf, a dwarf, and four hobbits. Even if she hadn't known 'The Lord of the Rings', she probably would have been able to know who they were due to the recent success of the first two Peter Jackson movies. They halted before her; eyes open wide, looking at her strangely.

"Hey, wassup." she greeted them.

"I do beg your pardon, my lady?" She tried a different approach.

"Good morning Gentlemen. How delightful it is to meet you on such a beautiful day."

"Delightful wouldn't exactly be the word I would use." muttered the dwarf.

"What can I do for you my dear fellowship?" she continued ignoring him, turning to greet each of them in turn with their name and title, "Gandalf the grey, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas son of Thranduil, Frodo son of Drogo, Samwise son of Hamfast, Meriadoc son of Saradoc, and Peregrin son of Paladin." they seemed shocked by what she knew of them.

"Lady, could you be so kind as to tell us where we are. We seem to have taken a wrong turn." the wizard replied

"Of course I could, Mr. Gandalf sir. You are in Cornwall Park, in One Tree Hill domain."

"Well that doesn't help much." he admitted

"Never heard of it." the dwarf stated

"Lady, could you tell us what land we are in?"

"Epsom, Auckland. New Zealand."

"I could not place it on the map."

"Do you have a map; I could place it for you." The wizard brought out an old raggedy piece of paper. She looked at it, and replied

"This isn't a map of New Zealand; it is of Middle-earth."

"Yes."

"Then I cannot help you. You are not on that map." she continued wondering what sort of weirdo's would walk through Cornwall Park dressed as the fellowship of the ring, claiming to be lost in Middle-earth. Maybe she should try to get out of this slightly strange situation.

"May I have your name, Lady?"

"Aimee McFay"

"A pleasure to be in your company."

"So are you off to a party?"

"No we are headed on a long and dangerous journey of which I cannot speak to you of I am afraid."

"The quest of the ring?"

"My dear lady, how do you know such a thing?"

"I read books. It's called 'The Lord of the Rings', the tale of Middle-earth and the War of the Ring, the Fellowship, and the destruction of the Dark Lord Sauron. I'm sure you've heard of it, being a wizard and all" she stated sarcastically.

"Wha..?" the wizard was at a loss for words.

"So where are you headed."

"For Mordor my lady, you seem to have heard something of our quest. Are you a seer?"

"Yeah," she decided to reply, "You're going to fall in Moria with the Balrog, and be resurrected as Gandalf the white, Frodo and Sam will reach Mt doom, Frodo will claim the ring, Gollum will bite off his finger, and fall into the Sammath Naur, you will rescue them from death, and they all live happily ever after, Aragorn marries Arwen, and is crowned king of Arnor and Gondor, and the keepers of the rings will sail to the undying lands. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she spoke feigning a deep voice and rolling her eyes around a lot.

"Pray, do not mention such things. It is not wise to tempt fade my dear lady. Now what are we all to do now? If we can get no such bearings it may not be better to guess and only hope we are traveling the right way and if that is therefore the case, we may as well rest our tired legs as we contemplate what the best decision is." The company began relieving themselves of the burdens they had been carrying, and the old wizard sat down wearily on a nearby rock, followed shortly by Aragorn and Boromir. The four hobbits meanwhile, at once took advantage of the pause in the journey, sat themselves down on the grass, and began a conversation about what they would be having for second breakfast had they been safe at home in their hobbit holes, not in a place where even Gandalf was lost. Gimli followed the hobbits example and sat down and began talking about food which it seemed they had a lack of at this particular point, Legolas however stood pacing near the edge of the circle, the frown on his face clearly evident.

"Well," began Aimee sighing, "If it's any use to you I have my car parked round the corner, so if you want I'll drive you wherever you are wanting to go."

"Excuse me?" Boromir gave her a look one would give a madman.

"Are you not headed for somewhere?"

"Yes, but...well..."

"What's the problem now?"

"What's a car?" Pippin raised the point the knowledgeable members of the fellowship had been avoiding. "Do you mean a cow?"

"Most certainly not. This is just not funny any more guys. Do you want a ride or not?"

"How far away is this contraption? We are in the middle of the woods you know." The dwarf debated the point deciding how far he would travel out of the way in return for the promise of food.

"Two minutes at the very most, and if you don't follow, I'm going without you." Aimee was getting thoroughly annoyed with the lot of them. If they weren't going to accept her very generous offer, well screw the lot of them. She began walking away without so much of a goodbye when the fellowship rose dejectedly and began to follow her.


End file.
